


Morning Cravings

by AlohaSoleil



Series: Grunge AU [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 90s, F/M, Grunge, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil
Summary: Imelda wakes up hungry and finds satisfaction in something better than food.





	Morning Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> The Coco Discord made me do this. 
> 
> Big thanks to PaperGardener for kinda beta-reading this! <3 
> 
> Welcome to the Grunge AU.

A warm ray of morning light seeped through the blinds, slivers of sunlight streaked across Imelda’s face. The warmth prompted her to crack her eyes open. A drowsy blur smeared her vision while her eyes looked over to the clock next to the nightstand—7:36 A.M. An annoyed groan rumbled from her throat. Her body ached from several hours of dancing, jumping, and getting banged against a grimy wall in the back alley of a nightclub by a certain tall, goofy man. Luckily, the trembles in her legs could be played off as inebriation and didn’t slow them down on the way to her car, despite Héctor’s insistence he carry her in his arms. By the stroke of midnight, they returned home with the scent of cigarette smoke clinging to their hair, skin, and clothes.

Imelda shifted beneath the cover and pulled it over her bare arms to accrue more warmth for her cocoon, but something felt strange. Her skin felt bare—was she naked? Imelda recognized her own nude curves when she lifted the cover and pulled the quilt again. ‘ _Why don’t I hav—_ ’ A loud snore behind her interrupted her train of thought. ‘ _Oh, I remember._ ’

It was the humidity of summer nights (with a broken air conditioner) and a dose of laziness. Their bodies retained the cool moisture from a fresh shower at midnight and were exhausted from a night on the town—it only made sense to sleep in the raw. Imelda closed her eyes and inhaled deep breaths; she relaxed every muscle and let go of all the building tension. A powerful force pulling her body into the bed. It was finally time to slumber again and enter an abstract world of dreams, fantasies, or perhaps nothingness. Yes, Imelda Rivera could get more sleep and not worry about—

**_Grrgghhh_ **

Exasperation gnawed the insides of her gut over the sudden grumbles of hunger, and she let out a low groan while readjusting her sleeping position. She inhaled another deep breath to settle her rambling stomach and drift back to sleep. Her body wanted her to choose between sleeping or eating, and Imelda wanted the first option. If she got up and ate, it was no guarantee that sleep would come. She was just going to ignore it and eventually fall asleep—that’s right. ‘Mind over matter.’

**_Ggrrgghh_ **

Nope. She was not going to eat. It wasn’t time to wake up and she was going to take advantage of an uneventful weekend morning. Not eating. Not going to think about it. If her attention kept looping back to her stomach, then she’d never get any shut-eye. ‘You’re doing good. Just rela—’

**_GGGRRRGHHHHH_ **

“Ay, por Dios!” Imelda turned over the cover and shuddered when the morning air embraced her, the chill hardening her nipples. She sat up lazily and glanced around the bedroom for a sweater to quickly pull over herself. The only garment that caught her eye was Héctor’s flannel, casually draped over the dresser. It wasn’t a sweater, but it was better than walking around chilly and naked. She stood up, took one step, and reached as far as she could without another stride to snatch the sleeve—to her success. It was a bit large on her, and the sleeves drooped from her thin arms, but the two halves protected her nipples from shriveling. “He won’t mind.”

“Mmmm.” A groggy voice hummed from the bed. Imelda glanced back to see Héctor had stretched his arm over to her side of the bed. She sat down and crawled close to the man who had captured her heart. Her legs crossed as she watched over his peacefully sleeping form, eyes hypnotized by every single feature of his face.

She never expected to fall in love with the man with a big, crooked nose; his smooth, wavy shoulder-length hair that she loved tangling her fingers in and pulling whenever he pressed into a sensitive spot; his voluminous lashes that fluttered when he gazed at her with awe, love, and adoration; his calloused fingers that scratched across her smooth skin with a pleasurable touch; those long arms and large hands that could encircle her waist and cup her breasts; and finally, his voice. There was something magical about his voice—the way he spoke in her ear as she absorbed his powerful thrusts left her quivering and wanting more. Her pupils dilated with lust and a wave of desire washed over her—core pulsing and preparing for his cock to plunge inside.

She traced a long, slender index finger down the contours of his bare and warm chest, carefully watching his face for any reaction. Instead, he let out a light snore and she frowned. ‘ _He is such a rock!_ ’ Her finger travelled back up his chest, except she allowed the edge of her nail to graze his beautiful chestnut-toned skin. Imelda was careful not to press too deep into his flesh—she didn’t want him to wake up immediately. This was a quiet moment where she could memorize and appreciate every single detail of his body in peace, without him acting oddly unnatural under her gaze. Her finger reached the center of his collarbone, and it trailed downward again—this time her fingertip drawing small circles. Some of his chest hair looped around her knuckle and held onto her finger before gently letting go.

The subtle snagging along his chest sparked a sensitive reaction from Héctor. His large hand subconsciously swiped away her roaming hand, and he turned to lie comfortably on his back. Another light snore resonated from his huge nose, and Imelda let out an annoyed huff. Her body was eager to feel his unexpectedly long dick pushing into the deepest depths of her and hitting her G-spot every time. She went over the edge three times last night and it appeased their greedy desire; but the way Héctor gave her pleasure was addicting. And she didn’t plan on overcoming it at all.

“Héctor,” Imelda purred softly near his ear. She let out a soft and warm breath across his neck for extra effect, yet it was in vain. It was like trying to wake up a hollow log! “Wake up, mi esposo.” Her lips hovered over his ear until finally touching and nibbling gently along his earlobe. Frustration bubbled when there was no further movement from the “rock,” and Imelda sat up straight again, thinking. Her gaze lingered over his mop of long, smooth hair and traced his lean muscles until being stopped by the quilt. A devious smile curled on Imelda’s face as she leaned over and flipped the fabric over—revealing the entirety of her husband’s naked form.

She licked her lips at the sight of his long cock, already crawling closer to sit beside his thighs. Dios, he was so damn sexy. Some girls would tease or give questioning looks when they found out goofy and lanky Héctor was her boyfriend. They swooned and fawned over his egotistical, charming, and large-chinned friend, Ernesto. Imelda rolled her eyes whenever he was brought up by some swept-up bimbo just as another might when she talked about Héctor.

But that was fine because she had one less woman to worry about seducing her husband. The fact that he was also amazing in bed was a secret no other woman would ever experience. She was going to keep it that way.

She bit her lip as her hand reached out to gently trace the entirety of his soft length. ‘ _So warm and smooth_.’ Her touch was feather-like, fingers occasionally pressing softly into his flesh. When they reached the base of his balls, she gently began to massage them in the palm of her hand—rolling, cupping, caressing. Almost immediately, his cock began to harden beneath her magical touches—more and more blood flowing to the tip and begging for her attention.

A warm rush of heat pooled in her lower abdomen at her power over him, even as he slept. Imelda glanced back at Hector, still sleeping with a content expression on his face. ‘ _Time to wake him up_.’ Tossing her loose hair behind her shoulders, Imelda leaned down and traced the flat of her tongue from his balls and up along the underside of his cock until meeting the head. He was so long and big—perfect for filling her constricted walls and stretching her in the best way possible. Imelda always loved watching him grow larger and harder, ready to please her.

She pulled back his foreskin and dragged the tip of her tongue in firm circles around his curved head. His thighs writhed beneath her body as he finally woke up from a deep slumber. Satisfied with her progress, one hand retreated to gently roll his testicles while her tongue teased his shaft and head. A low moan slipped from Héctor’s lips as he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes and gave her a bemused smile. Imelda held her gaze with him, hand moving up along his shaft.

“Are you awake now, mi amor?” She swirled her tongue around the slit slowly, but with gentle pressure.

“Nnggh—sí,” he panted as she took half of him in her mouth, cheeks sucked in and slowly moving further and further into her throat. His fingers tightened in her hair as another spike of pleasure surged from his balls.

“Imelda--”

“Hmm?”

“Te necesito,”

“Do you?” Her tongue licked down his shaft and back to his tip, while her hand squeezed at the base.

“Dámelo,” Héctor groaned impatiently. His breath hitched as he felt her mouth taking him in again, one knee bending to help give gentle thrusts. Imelda held his hips down and her lips unlatched from his cock with an audible pop sound—like a lollipop. A blush crept on his face and lust filled his eyes when she raised herself and slowly propped a leg beside his bony hips. He licked his lips at the sight of her wet pussy in alignment with his hard cock, soaked and craving his length to fill her tight empty walls and thrust without restraint. “Dios mio.”

She felt his eyes drinking in every curve and contour of her body, especially when they settled between her thighs. Her skin felt warm beneath the thick flannel draping over her breasts. Héctor’s hands crept up her thighs and slithered along the curves of her hips before reaching the underside of her soft breasts. Imelda pushed his hands away before he could completely clutch them and forced them to rest on his sides. He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to lurch more aggressively, until the gentle pressure of her wet labia grinded against his dick.

“Imeeeeelda,” he whined as she continued to slowly drag herself against him. He gripped her hips, nails biting into her skin, and tried to force her to move faster. She coated his entire length with her own lubrication, feeling it grow larger and harder beneath her. Héctor tried to lift her higher, so he could slip inside those slick walls and pound her. But Imelda was one step ahead of him—her calves clenched into his thighs for grip. “Ay, let me have it!”

“You don’t want it.” Her voice was velvety and dripping with lust, the same tone that forced his attention to her. She bent her shoulders and slowly dragged his flannel off her body, reveling in the sensation of slightly rough fabric tickling her nipples. Just the simple act of removing his shirt from her body sent another wave of hot desire to shoot in between her thighs. “Do you feel that, Héctor?” she moaned. He had to have felt her body becoming even wetter than earlier on his sensitive cock. Her small hands pushed her breasts together and squeezed tightly. A hitch caught in her throat when she rolled her thumbs over her nipples.

“Por favor, ‘Melda,” he groaned, trying to lift his hips and slip inside her. “I want to pound you so hard right now.”

“How do I know you want to?” She was acting innocent and dragging her hips even slower.

“I’ll show you.”

“Will you?”

“Come on, Imelda—más!” He tried to tug her hips harder, but this made her stop completely.

“No.”

“Dámelo!”

“You don’t want it enough.”

Before she realized it, his entire body violently lurched forward and pulled her for a rough and desperate kiss. His tongue rolled across her soft lips and danced with hers, both fighting for dominance—but Héctor was winning. The rough pressure against her left her mind blank. She couldn’t remember her name or where she was; all she knew was this man sent her pleasure and warm heat between her legs when his teeth caught the soft flesh of her lips and his tongue gently caressed the same spots he nipped. Her mind was already gone the moment he lunged for her, her need to be in power dissolving as he pinned her down to the bed. He settled in between her thighs and buried his entire cock into her with one swift and firm motion.

“Ah, Héctor…!” She gasped in his ear at the first sensation of him entering her, feeling her body stretch to accommodate his cock. This was what she needed—feeling his cock rub against her walls and filling her to the brim with a pressure only he could offer and satisfy. The first thrust was always the best, either rough or gentle, and this time was no exception. His weight pressed her into the bed along with the force of him pounding into her with reckless abandon. She hooked her legs around his hips to push him deeper into her throbbing and aching sex. “Just like that! Sí—sí—Héctor!”

“Does this show-you how-much-I want you?” he growled into her skin. She could only respond with a whimper. She wrapped her arm around his neck, hand tightly gripped his shoulder-length hair. Her other arm was looped beneath his, but she reached to graze her nails along his shoulder-blades. The sounds of their bodies clapping harshly together was music to her ears as it synchronized with the moans he released only for her.

“Dámelo, Héctor.” Hot breaths hovered over her neck and a wet warmth latched onto her skin, sucking and nibbling over various spots. His hand roamed—searching for her breast and claiming it with a squeeze. Imelda gifted him with a breathless moan as his thumb flicked over the sensitive nub and he sucked the curve between her neck and shoulder. The long, swift thrusts hammered along with his skilled tongue sucking on her body sparked waves of pleasure to roll throughout her entire body.

“You like that, ‘Melda?” His voice was deep and low, surging with lust and dominance. The force of his thrusts sent powerful waves of pleasure spiking throughout her core and into the pit of her stomach—she was speechless. All she could manage were gasps and loud cries whenever he stimulated a sensitive spot. Imelda nodded against his cheek and dug her nails harder in between his shoulder blades. He lifted his head to gaze at her as his hips collided completely against her pubic bone, and he pushed further for a deeper angle. He memorized the pleasure contoured on her face—eyebrows slightly wrinkled, lips parted with high and needy moans, half-lidded eyes, and a subtle blush flushed on her cheeks.

“Díme, mi amor. Answer me.” He slowed his pace, but thrust with firm and deep strokes. His lips hovered over her own by centimeters, and Imelda caught it between her teeth. A guttural growl rumbled from his chest at the faint pricking pain, and he withdrew his cock completely from her soaked and throbbing pussy. “What do you want?”

“I need you, Héctor,” she whimpered, clutching his hair tightly. She rose her hips searching for his tip to lead every inch of his cock to the hilt. Her body craved the full pressure of heat waves vibrating in her core and tickling her belly, while his weight pressed her beneath him—she was so empty and her body needed him now. She wanted him to fuck the life out of her and claim her as his—mark the inside of her walls with every drop of seed his body could unload. A thin layer of sweat rose to the surface between their bodies, trying to glue their skin together. “Quiero que me cojas.”

“You want it?” He tickled his round head up and down her dripping sex, teasing against her swollen clit.

“Héctor!”

“Hm?” A few more vertical strokes, and finally he gently pressed the crown of his dick halfway into her entrance and stopped once more.

“Ay, más—más!” Her hands travelled down his sides until finding his hips. She anchored her hands in place as her nails bit into his plush, bubbly ass trying to push him completely inside her awaiting center. Imelda felt him resisting against her harsh grip and his smile as a hot breath brushed against her ear. “Fuck me--”

Those words were the key to her desires—Héctor rammed his entire cock into her quivering body with a harsh slapping sound as his testicles hit against her ass. Imelda let her head rest against the bed as powerful surges of pleasure swelled through her body as he thrust into her all the way. Shudders resonated down the curve of her spine as his momentum vibrated into the pit of her belly. She clenched her inner walls around his cock, squeezing and holding him in so he wouldn’t leave her empty again.

“You feel so good, Imelda.” Teeth grazed against her collarbone, and his tongue licked at the thin layer of sweat rising to the surface. He savored the faint saltiness swirling along his palette and the subtle fragrance of coconuts fused into her wavy curls.

“H-Héctor!” A delicious tension began to build up within her core, intensifying more and more as her body embraced the powerful penetration. Her walls trembled around his cock at the growing pleasure mounting within, quickly threatening to burst out of her. “I’m going to-to--”

“Sing.” The raw lust and power saturated in his voice sent tingles in her ears and small tremors down her neck. “Canta para mi.”

Her mind was too far gone to process the sweet nothings he whispered into her ear; she was only focused on the pleasure ascending with every intense thrust. Imelda’s legs hooked over Hector’s legs, pushing him closer into her as an overpowering wave of bliss surged from her core and travelled up to her skull. She dug her nails into his muscles and curled her body into his as hot flashes of white streaked her vision. She quivered uncontrollably around his cock as the orgasm overtook her senses—all rationality and control shut down under the touch and warmth of this man.

“Ah— _ahh_ —”

“Sí—squeeze me just like that, mi amor.” Her walls quaked and contracted from the flow of orgasmic bliss, clenching uncontrollably around his dick. He planted slow open-mouthed kisses across her pleasure-flushed cheeks in rhythm with his plunging hips. Imelda let out a small cry beneath his weight, a signal for him to allow her a full breath of air. His arms snaked around her and with surprising strength, boosted her into an upright straddling position upon him.

“Héctor?” Her voice was heavy with the aftershock of an orgasm, mind drowning in the hazy pleasure and struggling to enter practicality. Another moan poured from her lips when his tongue circled the sensitive area around her nipples, loud and clear, while one hand pushed his head further into her breast. Her head fell back as his lips bit down and sucked harder against the perked nub. She bit her lip, holding down a moan when his tongue flicked quickly side to side. Por Dios, he was going to make her cum again at this rate! “It’s your—turn, oh—”

“I’m not done yet.” The growl vibrated against her soft flesh as he released her nipple and trailed his tongue over to the other side. His tongue danced across the other breast, while the rough pads of his calloused fingers stroked and fondled the other. He moaned into her skin at the tingling sensation of her nails scratching his scalp. Adjusting himself on his knees, he leveraged her body so there was a small space between them. He unlatched his hungry mouth from her chest momentarily as he peered down to ensure he could do what he wanted to do.

Curiosity raised its head when Imelda felt a small breeze cooling her skin and hardening her nipples. She opened her mouth to protest the distance, when she felt his cock pumping into her with a harsh thrust—pushing deeper and stronger into her core. Broken syllables sputtered from her lips with every intense and aching thrust settling into her belly once more, and she reveled in the pulses of heat rolling throughout her body.

“Héctor—mmm—right there—más—más!” His mouth found its way back to her breast, and she arched into the draw of his tongue. They were fully conjoined with every inch of his cock buried deep inside her when his hips violently smacked beneath her thighs. The clapping sound of his balls slapping her hard were somewhat irksome, but quickly drowned out by the loud screams of pleasure erupting from Imelda. She felt that familiar build of ecstasy tumbling through her core. “I’m so-so close…”

“I’m-almost-there,” he panted against her chest. That little confession encouraged Imelda to come down harder on him, clenching her walls with little pulses. His nails bit deeper into her flesh with her extra effort, the pleasure quickly expanding as they pursued a synchronized explosion of orgasmic bliss.

“Inside-me!” She bellowed, voice lifted an octave as he pressed against a sensitive spot. “Cum inside me, Héctor!”

“Y-you want it?” He could barely speak when his mind and body were about to overload from the pleasure crashing his system.

“Sí—sí!” Imelda pushed his face in between her breasts as the wave of bliss began to break. “Dámelo, Héctor!”

“Nnnghhh—sí, sí, Imelda-a-a-a.” She couldn’t hold on any longer and allowed herself to fall over the edge and drown in the sublime ecstasy. Her body bowed into her husband, lips parted near his ear to release broken cries and moans. His head delved deeper into her chest as his hips arched inside of her. Liquid warmth spurted into her quivering tunnel as small tremors racked through Héctor’s body. He gave small thrusts to pour every drop of himself into her willing body as they melted into each other’s embrace.

“Te amo,” he whispered, setting a gentle kiss over her hammering heartbeat. He looked up at her, basking in the rosy afterglow radiating between them and the love spinning in her eyes. Their lips slowly met in a tender kiss—soft, slow, and sweet—like spreading fresh honey over lightly toasted bread.

Imelda hoped he could feel the rapid pulses of her heart drumming against his skin—that’s what he did to her. Beneath her fiery and honest character was a heart overflowing with love for this boyish man that could only beat out of control with his presence—for him. She softened her clutch on his smooth hair and gently combed her fingers through the small tangles. The silkiness of his tresses tempted her to lean her face into his hair and relish in the presence, scent, and feeling of him.

“Te amo,” she breathed into his lips, and she felt a shudder quickly shake through his body.

She just wanted to stay conjoined to him, nestled safely in his embrace—free from the world and all of the conflicts along with it. Héctor was the first to move; with great care, he slanted her back until her full weight rested against the bed and pulled his drooping cock out of her. He leaned into the bed and rolled her atop his chest, holding her close as he nestled his chin over her head.

“Was it good?” His fingers tapped melodically over her spine as if every vertebrae were a piano key.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Ow—Héctor! You’re going to squeeze me to death,” she wheezed, slapping his bicep.

“I would never kill el amor de mi vida.” He pouted, feigning a look of hurt while Imelda took this as an opportunity to wiggle out of his tight grip. The moment she loosened his hold, his arms clamped around her again like a rubber band. “Buuuut…I might come close to it.”

“You’re going to get it!”

“I am?” He allowed his muscles to relax as Imelda propped herself on her elbows. “How?”

“I have my ways.” Usually, she would have a snappy and clever comeback to his antics on the spot. But the lingering exhilaration made it difficult to think reasonably, especially when he looked at her with those longing eyes and her guard was dizzy from ecstasy. “I’m going to give it to you.”

“Oh, good. I did all the work this time.” He leaned in closer trying to capture her lips again.

“Not now.” She pulled away. “You have morning breath.” With a small smirk, she rolled onto her side, back snuggled against his side.

As she predicted, he mirrored her actions and spooned himself behind her. His hand slithered from the slope of her bare hips and trailed across her flat stomach before pressing her closer into his chest. Another spring of warmth radiated from his thin body and protected her from the chilly morning air. He pulled the covers over their exposed forms and intertwined his legs between hers. “Ay, your feet are cold!”

A warm chuckle blew across her neck, and then a light kiss. “I can’t wait for my present,” he murmured sleepily.

The episodic ripples of hunger vanished completely after…satisfying her craving. Guess she didn’t need food, just some Vitamin D. Exhaustion seeped in once more as her body easily settled into the mattress. Her pleasure was satiated, but nothing sounded more desirable than sleep as her eyes drooped closed. A warm and safe feeling washed over her as she adjusted herself in her husband's arms. 

“Oh, I’m going to make you beg for it. Just you wait.” And with a deep inhale, sleep rolled over her instantly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning cravings (doodles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056912) by [Alemanriq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemanriq/pseuds/Alemanriq), [AlohaSoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil)




End file.
